The present invention relates generally to an exhaust gas re-circulation (EGR) system for use in conjunction with an internal combustion engine and, more particularly, to an EGR system having a small integrated catalytic converter.
It is well known in the automotive engine art to provide an exhaust gas re-circulation (EGR) system for use in conjunction with an internal combustion engine. Generally, EGR systems are used to redirect portions of the exhaust gas and fuel consumption in the exhaust manifold back into the intake manifold, thereby lowering exhaust emissions.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an EGR system that improves fuel economy by increasing thermal efficiency and by reducing pumping loss.
In accordance with the present invention, an exhaust gas re-circulation (EGR) system is provided for use in conjunction with an internal combustion engine. The EGR system includes an intake manifold, an exhaust manifold, a passageway connected in flow communication between the exhaust manifold and the intake manifold, and an EGR valve interposed in the passageway for controlling re-circulation of exhaust gas into the intake manifold. In addition, an emissions control device (e.g., a catalytic converter) for reducing exhaust emissions in the gas flowing into the intake manifold is connected in flow communication with the EGR valve.
In another aspect of the present invention, an EGR manifold is provided for distributing exhaust flowing into the intake manifold. The EGR manifold resides in the intake manifold and is connected in flow communication with the EGR valve.
For a more complete understanding of the invention, its objects and advantages, refer to the following specification and to the accompanying drawings.